Duel Academy
by TommyThunder
Summary: TJ, and his friends attempt to become the best, by attending Duel Academy.


Duel Academy CH.1

The Division

 _Hey Yu-Gi-Oh lovers! Ever since I was a 7 I've loved Yu-Gi-Oh with all my heart, and I always wanted there to be a Duel Academy in real life. I'm using GX timeline, but all card types will be allowed, not just fusion lol. Anyway, hope you enjoy it! Just a warning, there WILL be strong language. Plz remember to leave a review!_

 _TommyThunder_

Man, I couldn't sleep last night. I have watched pro duels on TV all my life dreaming to be there one day. Now's my chance. Me, along with my two best friends are going to audition for Duel Academy. I know I can be an Obelisk Blue!

Anyways, it's time to meet up with Josh, and Jose. Man, we do everything together. We duel each other so much we have each others decks memorized. As I walk down the street, I see Josh dueling a guy in a red jacket in the street. Man is his opponent in for a rude awakening. Josh runs Deskbots. His monsters start off weak as hell, then once he has couple on board their attack multiplies.

Josh started his next turn "I draw" Josh says, fire in his eyes. "Now, I activate Deskbot Base. Additionally, I activate its effect to shuffle my two deskbot 001s into my deck to draw two new cards." He draws his two cards, to give him a total of four in his hand. He continues his turn by setting his pendulum scales, and normal summoning 003. He then special summons 002 from deck and adds 005 to his hand. He then pendulum summons 005 from his extra, along with the 005 from his hand. He xyz summons Cyber Dragon Nova, then overlays Infinity. " I now activate infinity's effect to take your Dark Law as underlay material. Then I activate 003 effect to gain 500 for every deskbot card making his attack 2500." He then puts the icing on the cake. " I activate Limiter, to double the attack of all machine types on the field. This makes 003 at 5000, and infinity at 5900. He attacks with both, and game over. His opponent walked over to us.

"Dude, you really got your game on, nice job that was fun. My name is Jaden, what's yours?" "My name's Josh." Josh replied. Then he points to me. "This is my friend TJ." He shakes my hand. " Nice to meet ya TJ, are you as good as him?" " Not quite. I learned the basics of play on my own, but I learned advanced technique, and deck building from him."

Jayden looked like he was about to speak when all of a sudden we heard a high pitched voice. "JAAAAAADEEEEN! Wait for me! Why'd you have to take off on me like that." "Hey, Who are they?" Jayden sighs. "Calm down Cy, you being a few minutes behind gave me a chance to duel, and that's always awesome." "By the way, Syrus, this was my opponent, Josh, and his buddy TJ." Syrus turns to us a little bashfully "Hey, I'm Syrus Truesdale, nice to meet you. We gotta go Jaden, Alexis, and Hassleberry are waiting on us." Jaden laughs and tells us " See you later guys!" and takes off with Syrus.

Josh and I decide to start walking towards the pier so we can take the boat to the academy. "Hey Josh, how'd you wind up dueling him?" Josh just shrugs and says " I was just studying my cards for the exam, and he challenged me. His Dark Law kept banishing all my stuff. It was a huge pain in the-" BEEP!-BEEP!

We turn around and see a grey Lancer Rally, and see the last member of our group behind the wheel. "What you two sluts waiting for, get in! He yells out the window. "We got some entrance exams to kill!"

So, we followed common sense, and got into the car.

"Hey TJ, did you manage to get the last couple cards for your new deck?" Jose asked. I grimace. "Only barely, they got delivered to the shop last night. I had to sneak out to get them so it would be ready. Thank goodness, I'm on good terms with the shopkeep. I might not have gotten them in time." Jose grins "Niice. Your U.A. deck was good, but this one's better." I grin. "I brought those too hahaha." "I can't leave my team behind."

We participate in useless chatter until we reach the docks. When we finally reach our destination, we park and walk down to the boat. Before stepping off the pier, and onto our vessel, we were met by a VERY short man. "My name is Jean-Lois Bonaparte, and I am the Vice-Chancellor of Duel Academy. I need to take your admission cards.'

(this is where my humor gets the best of me)

I dramatically look back and forth as if trying to find the source of the voice. I turn to Josh " Did you hear that?" Josh looks at me exasperated "Is now really the time for this, you know me, I love a good joke, but he's the guy in charge." I look over to Jose, but see he already handed his card over. Shaking my head in dismay I mutter to myself " how can you NOT make fun of him" before handing him my card. By now Bonaparte is steaming. "I have heard 'em all before kid. Lay off."

After he finishes collecting, he steps up onto an elevated platform.

"Alright kids, listen up! Before you are officially student of Duel academy, you have to pass an entrance exam. The type of duel, and who you face, and your partner if you need one, will all be randomized. Depending on how you fare in these exams, you will become Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, or, Obelisk Blue. Use your time on this boat wisely to prepare for your exams." "I see some of you have last generation duel disks already. Those will not be necessary, Duel Academy expects the best, so we supply the best. Line up to collect your new duel discs, and then get to practicing."

After we collect our duel discs, we decide to figure out how to use them, but no more, we don't want anybodh seeing the cards we have, so we duel without them. A three way duel commenced. Josh was eliminated first, because Jose's Tellars are so trap heavy, you can barely play, and he kept on not allowing the Deskbot effects to resolve. My deck has the ability to stall well, plus banishing capabilities, so It's a tough battle, but he pulls off a combo to Triverr my field, and in the end, he beats me. Jose takes a moment to gloat, and then we hear a voice over the speaker.

"We will be docking at Duel Academy momentarily. Please conclude your duels, and proceed to the upper decks for departure"

"Well, you won this one Jose" I admit. "Let's hurry and get on deck"

When we Departed the ship, we were given a tour of the grounds, ending in the examination area.

We were all required to sign in on computers, then the computers randomly selected our opponent, an duel type.

We sat around waiting for a good 30 minutes before the big screen showed josh's ugly mug, and he went down to find out who his opponent was.

Everyone was stunned when they saw his opponent. It was Chancellor Crowler himself.

"I heard you beat that slacker, Jaden Yuki. I'm going to show you how little that means." Crowler states with a confident smile. The crowd watches enraptured, as they both draw their first hands. "I'll start." Crowler declares, before drawing. "I set two cards face down, and then activate Heavy Storm, to destroy my facedowns, which gives me two tokens due to their effects. I now tribute my two tokens to summon… my ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM In attack mode. I now end my turn."

Josh is thinking hard about his possible moves, "I draw for turn. I normal summon Deskbot 003. This allows me to search one deskbot card, and add it too my hand. I choose Deskbot 003. I now activate double summon, to give me an additional normal summon this turn. I use it to summon Desbot 003. I once again special summon deskbot 002, and use it to search Deskbot Base. I use its effect to shuffle my Deskbot 001 into my deck, and draw one card. I activate my first 003 on himself giving him a total atk of 3500. I now activate my second 003 on the first, brining it to 7000 atk. Then I activate Limiter removal, to double all my machines atk. Making 003 14000 atk. I now attack Ancient Gear Golem, with as Crowlers LP drops to zero, the entire building is silent. Then abruptly the entire crowd starts cheering.

Josh walks over to the dispensary area, gives his name, and receives his uniform. He is officially, an Obelisk Blue.

A few minutes later Jose got called to his examination. Instead of a duel, Jose received a written exam on his knowledge of Duel Monsters. Jose lucked out. Quizzes are his specialty. When he finishes, he comes back already wearing his uniform, also blue. I see Jose and Josh sitting together with other blues, and Im already jealous. I want that blue uniform BADLY. When my name gets called, I walk to my assigned dueling area, and my heart sinks when I see who is administering my exam. It's Jean-Louis Bonaparte.

When he sees me, his face splits into a grin.

"Kid, I'm gonna beat you so bad, the Slifers won't take you." He draws his first hand and says "Why don't you go first, I don't want to make it too easy. I draw my hand, and make my move. "I summon Spirit of the Tailwind. When this card is normal summoned I get to add 1 flip effect monster from my deck to my hand. I choose Prediction Princess Coinorma. I now activate Double summon, to set one monster, and end my turn.

Bonaparte draws for his turn, then summons Toy Soldier, and activated Unfair Treaty, before entering his battle phase. "Toy soldier, attack his face down monster."

I flip the face down monster. Its Coinorma. No damage is taken, and I get to special a flip monster face down. I set my pot of taboos face down, and he ended his turn.

I draw my card and smile. I activate Shaddoll Fusion. I fuse the Dragon in my hand, and the Coinorma on the field to summon El Shaddoll Shekhinaga, in atk mode. Dragons grave effect resolves, and I destroy Unfair Treaty. I then flip Pot of taboos to activate its effect to destroy all monsters on my opponent's side of the field. I then attack with Pot leaving him 2000 LP, and finish with Shekhinaga, to win the Duel.

As I walk to the dispensary table, I am confident I made the blues. I smile and wave at Josh, and Jose, who grin and wave back. I give the dispensary crew my name, they look up my ranking, and give me my uniform.

It was Red.


End file.
